Volviendo al Pasado parte 3
by F.R.J
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre el viejo amor entre Zelda y Link, cuenta sobre sus aventuras, también habrán nuevas cosas como: personajes, lugares, poderes, cosas...


**Bienvenidos chicos y chicas que leen este fic, y fanáticos de la pareja ZeldaxLink, aquí les traemos otro mini-capítulo y esperamos que les guste.**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior:_**

 _Zelda tenía un curioso dolor en la mano, donde, estaba la Trifuerza, la joven intentaba de todo para calmar ese horrible dolor, pero no funciono nada de lo que ella intento._ **_*Los personajes de The Legend Of Zelda no nos pertenecen*_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguía, y seguía, aquel dolor insoportable, tan insoportable que Zelda no aguantó y se puso a llorar. Nadie podía ayudarla, ningún doctor sabía que pasaba, La pobre joven no podía dormir,estaba sola no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar, no podía consolar el sueño. Pero notó algo extraño en la marca de la Trifuerza, esa marca 'brillaba', como por ejemplo, una linterna que se apaga y se enciende sola, para la princesa era realmente extraño que le pasara eso, nunca le había pasado.

Zelda, adolorida, se levanto de su cama, caminando por los largos pasillos se encontró la puerta de la habitación de su padre, entró e intentó despertarlo, pero no funcionó, ya que estaba profundamente dormido. Intentó despertar ah Impa, pero no resibio respuesta alguna, era muy temprano como las 3:00 de la mañana, y no podía dormir, entonces a la doncella se le ocurrió ir a su 'guarida secreta', pero notó algo extraño en el.

Zelda pensó, "Si no puedo despertarlos, mejor no molestarlos" _/salió rima/_

La joven, entró ah aquella habitación, encendió una pequeña lámpara, pero vio una sombra, Zelda volteó a ver la marca de la Trifuerza, y esta parpadeaba más, pero a la vez dolía más. Zelda caminó lentamente hacia la sombra la cual se escondía, cuando la princesa vio detenidamente, se fijo que aquella sombra, también tenía la marca de la Trifuerza, cuando trataba de calmar un poco el dolor y se tapaba la marca para que no lo vieran.

Zelda se acercaba, cada vez más, cuando se acerco realmente a la sombra se dio cuenta de que era un chico, rubio, con ojos de color azul, de la misma edad que Zelda, y tenia puesto un gorro verde, y los ropajes que tenía eran de color verde. El chico volteó a ver a la doncella y se asustó. Saltó y la princesa pregunta:

"O-O-O-YE, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Zelda, igual de asustada que el chico

"Tú cómo crees" le contestó el chico

"Pe-pe-pe-per-dón, no era mi intención" dice la joven, disculpándose, bajando la cabeza

"E-e-e-s-ta bi-en, no-no ti-ti-ene-s qu-qu-que dis-cul-par-te a-a-sí" dice el chico, se levanta y hace lo mismo que Zelda

"Bueno..., ¿estás bien?" pregunta la doncella

"Eso creo, ...auch..." dice el rubio, tocándose la marca

"A ti también, te parpadea" dice la princesa

"Por fin, encuentro ah alguien más" dice el chico

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunta Zelda

"Tu también tienes el dolor ¿no?" dice el rubio, señalando la marca de la Trifuerza

"si..." dice la pricesa

"Somos los únicos" dice el rubio

"Al parecer, sí" dice la joven

Empezaron, a hablar, y a conocerse mejor, pasaron varios minutos hasta que Zelda pregunta:

"¿Porqué estabas aquí?", *silencio incomodo*

"Porque, es muy agradable estar aquí" dice el chico

"¿cómo que te agrada?"

"sí, me agrada, esta habitación tiene un toque detallista y, antes esto parecía un basurero" contesta el rubio

Zelda se sonroja un poco,'poco', y dice: "Bueno, ya veo...me alegra que estés a gusto aquí

El rubio, sonríe y pregunta: "No se cual es tú nombre, por cierto me llamo Link"

"Yo me llamo Zelda, mucho gusto Bink" dijo la joven

"Es Link, **con L"** dijó el chico

"Perdón, Link, es que no soy buena memorizandome los nombres" dice Zelda avergonzada

"Jajaja, no te preocupes" dice Link con una sonrisa

Pasaron las horas, e Impa curiosamente, se despertó en la madrugada, por Zelda, la mujer estaba escuchan a Zelda hablando 'sola', pero se da cuenta de que de verdad hay alguien hablando con ella. Inmediatamente la mujer se levantó, y fue a donde esta la joven, la doncella escuchó los pasos de Impa e,inmediatamente apagó la luz de la habitación. Pero seguía teniendo un problema, la Trifuerza seguía parpadeando.

 **Esperamos que les esté gustando, por favor dejen sus reviews, y nos vemosen otro capítulo. =)**


End file.
